I do now!
by StardustOwl
Summary: Oneshot based on the tumblr post by sleeperagentclone: - Thirteen: OH, earrings! Brilliant! - Yaz: Do you have pierced ears? - Thirteen, jabbing the earrings through her very much unpierced ears: I do now!


_**Based on the tumblr post by sleeperagentclone:**_

 **Thirteen: OH, earrings! Brilliant!**

 **Yaz: Do you have pierced ears?**

 **Thirteen, jabbing the earrings through her very much unpierced ears: I do now!**

 ** _I wrote this a while back but never got around to publishing! I hope you guys enjoy!_**

 ** _03/12/2018_**

Taking the Doctor shopping after the funeral was a good idea, Yaz thought. It would help to take their minds off of everything that had happened. Besides, the Doctor had been wandering round in those rags for far too long now and she was well due a new wardrobe.

Unsurprisingly, the first thing in the charity shop that the Doctor gravitated towards was the shelves of tarnished jewellery, not something like a new shirt that she was in desperate need of.

"I haven't worn jewellery in a while," the Doctor informed her, rifling through a basket of bracelets. "It's not really the fashion for men to wear it at the moment here. Now on Ergot 3 on the other hand…" and then she was off, rambling about another far away planet. Yaz glanced at the cashier who was looking at the two of them in slight concern.

"Oh, earrings! Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed, holding up a pair of dangly earrings. "No, those aren't right…" she put them down in the wrong place and then sorted through where the others were hanging up. She picked up one that was meant to wrap around the outside of the ear. "How does this one work?"

Yaz pointed to the top of it and to one of her own ears. "This bit clips around the top of your ear. And then this goes through your lobe, so that the hands are on the outside, and you attach it with the back of the earring and whoa, whoa, what are you doing?"

The Doctor, having said something along the lines of 'seems simple enough', appeared to be forcing the point of the earring through her left earlobe. Yaz tried to grab her arm but the Doctor stepped neatly out the way, a look of intense concentration on her face as she twisted the earring back and forth. "Do you even have pierced ears?" Yaz demanded.

"I will do," said the Doctor, diving round a clothes rack to get out of Yaz's reach, still twisting the earring.

"No! Stop! You need to use a sterilised needle! Come on! We'll take you to 'Claire's' after this and we'll get them done properly!"

"Done," the Doctor said proudly, clipping the upper part of the earring round the top of her ear. Her ear appeared to be glowing slightly, but Yaz supposed it must be a trick of the light.

It was in that moment, with the Doctor grinning in triumph, and Yaz grimacing in exasperation, that the other two showed up.

"What happened?" Graham asked, frowning at Yaz in concern.

"I've got new earrings!" the Doctor announced.

"Do you have pierced ears?" Ryan said, confused.

"I do now!"

The Doctor's enthusiasm was endearing but uninfectious and during the pause that followed this statement the other three stared at each other in horror.

"Won't that get infected?" Ryan asked eventually.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Yaz almost yelled at her. "We're gonna need to go to the doctors' after this, are you even-"

"It's fine," the Doctor said dismissively, already looking at a multicoloured t-shirt. "The leftover energy from my regeneration should take care of it. See, there isn't even any blood!" she pointed to her ear with one hand while examining a floral t-shirt several sizes too big for her.

Yaz sighed. The Doctor had a point, her ear did seem fine, apart from the strange orange glow that was.

"Fine," she said. "You're probably right. But before you try on those t-shirts you need to see if they have any bras that will fit you here, otherwise you won't know how the shirt will sit."

The Doctor gave her an appalled look. "I'm not wearing one of those! They'll dig in and be all weird."

Yaz rolled her eyes.

This was going to be a long shopping trip.

 _ **Tada! Well, that's my attempt at fluff. I hope you guys enjoyed!**_


End file.
